Her Time of Waiting
by Setsuna Eien
Summary: A companion to His Final Memory, written from Ginny's perspective.


Please note: This is a companion piece to His Last Memory. Please read that before you read this, otherwise you will be confused.

* * *

Amidst the shouts and screams of pain, she slowly realized she was slipping away. Filled with panic, she tried to move, only to realize that she could not, having lost all feeling in them. Against her own will, she slipped into the darkness.

When she awoke, something was wrong. People were hustling around, shouting instructions and calls for help. She tried to reach out and grab someone, to ask what was going on, but her hand went straight through their arm. Gasping in surprise, she pulled her arm away, only for someone to run through her. Heading to the center of the commotion, pushing back feelings of discomfort as she walked through the panicking crowd. She gave a sharp inhalation and covered her mouth as she saw her own body, lying on a bed. Her chest was not moving, and a doctor rushed past her and out the door, holding a small infant. A man with black hair and startling green eyes covered by glasses pushed through the crowd. He stood above her body, begging for her not to die. The news came moments later; the child was dead as well. Sobbing in grief, the man was guided out of the room to a chair in another more private room. The whole time she could only stand there in shock, as she was suddenly holding a small newborn. She staggered out of the room, seating herself in the hallway, and wondered why this had come to pass.

Several days later, she stood next to an open casket, from which peered her own face. The same man was standing by her, openly weeping over her body. Even when the funeral ended, she still could only wander, clutching the small child. She watched as the man blamed himself for her death, and her family did the same, and as he secluded himself in a forest, away from prying eyes. And she wept.

Many years passed, and still she watched over the man in the woods, who had built a gravestone, made of beautiful pink marble, inlaid with gold. She watched as he grew old alone, while she stayed young, and the child barely grew at all. She watched as her family slowly died, unable to tell them that she loved them one last time. The now elderly man still always found the time to visit her grave, though he never left the forest. And the visits grew less frequent over time, as he aged and found it difficult to make the journey. And she watched as people forgot, and her family faded from memory, the only thing anchoring her being the elderly man.

One evening, she had a premonition. The man had not visited for several weeks, and she felt that tonight would be the last. As he came to pay his respects, he brought a bouquet of flowers, which he laid at the foot of her grave. For he too had felt it. Tonight would be his final visit. As he left the clearing the memorial was located in, she watched, holding the hand of her child. She would wait for him that night.

And just as she had foretold, he came to the clearing a second time that night. As he waited in front of her grave, she walked up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, and his breath caught in his throat. She could see him hold back a sob as he noticed the child, who looked to be around six years old, holding her hand. She held out her hand, and as he eagerly grasped it, the years melted off of him, until a young man, no older than thirty, stood in front of her, with tears in his eyes. She turned around, and led him down a path in the forest, which she had seen, but had known not to follow before this moment. Unknown to the trio, a figure appeared in the clearing behind them, and created a new grave with a wave of its hand, which melded into hers at the base, forming a mixture of pink and black marble. And together, the trio, husband and wife, parent and child, began their Next Great Adventure,never to be separated again.

* * *

Aah, another story in this collection. Once I wrote HFM, I just couldn't get the idea out of my head to write a companion piece from Ginny's perspective. I hope you enjoyed this story.

Once again, thank you, and please review!


End file.
